1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a stacked type electronic part. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a stacked type electronic part such as a stacked substrate (wiring substrate and package substrate), a capacitor, an inductor, a resistor and a magnetic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art stacked type electronic part has a required number of thin film layers deposited by repeating a forming step with a ceramics insulator layer and a predetermined electrode pattern. A method for stacking the thin film layers by omitting use of a resin carrier film which has been practically used as a base plate is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-232174.
In the publication, a base plate can be moved in X and Y directions by a mechanism using a servomotor and a ball screw. In place of that, a slurry jet head can be moved in X and Y directions. In place of the base plate, a metal endless belt is used. In this case, a slurry jet head and a paste jet head are controlled to be moved in the vertical direction to the travel direction of the endless belt.
Further, in the publication, a required number of slurry jet heads and a required number of paste jet heads may be arrayed in predetermined order along the travel direction of the endless belt. Stacks may be manufactured one after another with travel of the endless belt in one direction.